SurVs 3
The game began by having 40 people sign up as their favorite Survivor castaway from the real show's seasons 10 and 19. There were no other real limitations on who they could pick to play as. The 40 players were forced to partake in a Pick 'Em. This split them into 4 tribes of 9, leaving 4 players with no tribe. Those 4 players were sent home instantly, receiving a 4-way tie for 40th Place. Those who were chosen last for a tribe received a Hidden Immunity Idol. For the first 7 rounds the tribes battled it out in team based Immunity Challenges. The winning tribes were spared from Tribal Council for the round in which they won, but the losing tribes went to Tribal Council (TC for short) and voted one of their own members out of the game. At the F24, the players were surprised with an unexplained tribal shuffle which kept the tribes equal as far as numbers. At the F18, the players were again forced to partake in a Pick 'Em. Two of the original 4 tribes were removed and 16 of the players were split equally into the remaining 2 tribes. Two players were without a tribe and sent home instantly, receiving a 2-way tie for 18th Place. Those who were chosen last for a tribe received a Hidden Immunity Idol. At the F12, the players were again forced to partake in a Pick 'Em. All who were chosen were joined together to form 1 larger, new tribe. This sparked a change in the game on several levels. Immunity was no longer a team effort. Instead, challenges were now individual with only 1 winner each time. The 2 players not chosen were sent home instantly, receiving a 2-way tie for 12th Place. The player who was chosen last received a Hidden Immunity Idol. At the F3, those who received 12th-4th Place were brought back in order to vote for who they'd wish to win this game. They could only vote for 1 of the 3 players who made it to the end of the game. |-|Cast= Avatar-Vs3-Angie.png|Angie Avatar-Vs3-Ashlee.png|Ashlee Avatar-Vs3-Ashley.png|Ashley Avatar-Vs3-Ben.png|Ben Avatar-Vs3-Betsy.png|Betsy Avatar-Vs3-BobbyJon.png|Bobby Jon Avatar-Vs3-Brett.png|Brett Avatar-Vs3-Caryn.png|Caryn Avatar-Vs3-Coby.png|Coby Avatar-Vs3-Dave.png|Dave Avatar-Vs3-Erik.png|Erik Avatar-Vs3-Gregg.png|Gregg Avatar-Vs3-Ian.png|Ian Avatar-Vs3-Ibrehem.png|Ibrehem Avatar-Vs3-Jaison.png|Jaison Avatar-Vs3-James.png|James Avatar-Vs3-Janu.png|Janu Avatar-Vs3-Jeff.png|Jeff Avatar-Vs3-Jenn.png|Jenn Avatar-Vs3-John.png|John Avatar-Vs3-Jolanda.png|Jolanda Avatar-Vs3-Jonathan.png|Jonathan Avatar-Vs3-Katie.png|Katie Avatar-Vs3-Kelly.png|Kelly Avatar-Vs3-Kim.png|Kim Avatar-Vs3-Laura.png|Laura Avatar-Vs3-Liz.png|Liz Avatar-Vs3-Marisa.png|Marisa Avatar-Vs3-Mick.png|Mick Avatar-Vs3-Mike.png|Mike Avatar-Vs3-Monica.png|Monica Avatar-Vs3-Natalie.png|Natalie Avatar-Vs3-RussellH.png|Russell H. Avatar-Vs3-RussellS.png|Russell S. Avatar-Vs3-Shambo.png|Shambo Avatar-Vs3-Stephenie.png|Stephenie Avatar-Vs3-Tom.png|Tom Avatar-Vs3-Wanda.png|Wanda Avatar-Vs3-Willard.png|Willard Avatar-Vs3-Yasmin.png|Yasmin |-|Host/Staff= Avatar-Vs-Host1.png|Bo Avatar-Vs-Host2.png|Jill |-|Elimination History= |-|Boxscores= Based on the Survival Average used at True Dork Times. *This ORG introduced 10 new Alumni: Ahollywoodslayer, Anjalig04, Billydebney, Bluepiano80, Deetman91, Hadouken14, Jfoxv1, Lysfuzz, NYCgirl82 & Santacruzpost. *The Koror and Ulong tribes were named after the real show's tribes. *The Galu and Foa Foa tribes were named after the real show's tribes. *The Midori tribe was named by Amunnakagoofyguy10 after the Japanese word for "green". **This is the 3rd appearance of "Midori" as a tribe name, which is an ongoing gag thanks to Amunnakagoofyguy10. The previous appearances were in Global Survivor 20 & PokeSurvivor 1. Category:ORG Category:Bo Category:Jill Category:2010